Maybe I Forget You but Please Don't Forget Me
by Berufura
Summary: Fran got an amnesia because he saved Bel from truck accident. Bel blamed himself. contains B26. T for safety. suck at title, grammar, and summary. please read and review. *bow*


**Bel's POV**

_That accident._

I can't forget the date, it's February 29th when all countries in Europe were covered by snow. That day wasn't that cold but I wore both my sweater and jacket because Froggy asked me to go to supermarket with him. I had refused but he kept forcing me. So, I said to him.

"_Just this time._"

But I regret to accept his invitation.

That was wrong decision to go with the frog. I should've watched TV then he went back safely.

It's all because of me.

I know. I should keep refusing him. I shouldn't have slipped when I'm crossing the street. I shouldn't have asked him to help me. I should try to stand up by myself.

I shouldn't let him push me when I almost got hit by the truck.

My body was covered by Fran's blood. Everywhere is his crimson blood. My tiara, the groceries, his frog's hat, I couldn't move an inch. I was shivering, maybe the first time I shivered. The peoples around me panicked. I saw he still breathing but looked unconscious. I realize now. It's all my fault.

* * *

Froggy was in the ICU. Waiting him to wake up is like never ending story. Suddenly All Varia members except Xanxus came.

"What the doctor said, Bel?" only this time, Squalo lowered his voice.

"Froggy is still unconscious. Doctor said if he doesn't wake up in these 3 days, he may have... died."

"Can you wait him until he wake up, Bel-chan?" Lussuria didn't use his weird intonation but still calling me 'Bel-chan'. He gave me some clothes. I nodded in silence. After that, they leave the prince with the frog.

I am the prince. Why I should wait the Froggy to wake up? You must pay for this, Fran.

* * *

_00.00 in Hospital_

The prince was bored to the death. My knives didn't stab anything today. It's already midnight, why I bother myself to stay awake only for waiting the frog consciousness? His emerald eyes still closed. When you open those emerald eyes Fran? When...

Since that accident, I couldn't do 'Ushishishi' laugh. I want but I can't. The prince need to be entertained, so wake up, Fran. The prince need a target practice. The prince need your monotone voice.

Seems Froggy heard the prince wish.

Fran's eyes were opening. Looking around and He found me. Finally, I can grinning. But, wait!

"Who are you?" with his usual monotone voice.

* * *

"A temporary amnesia!"

"Yeah, the doctor said so because he only remember about his apple's hat that he used to wear." I drink my coffee that Squalo gave. "At least the prince doesn't need to stay awake again, shishishi."

"Tch. That will be troublesome to recover his memories one by one! Is there a way to recover it quickly?" Squalo asked.

I stayed in silence. The prince's grin faded. The doctor said to recover his memories quickly is...

"Make him feel it... Again..."

"Feel what!"

"The feelings when he got hit." I said it in frightened tone. Maybe this is my first trauma. It's all because of you Froggy. I got this trauma because of-, no, it's because of me. "I, I got to go." I left Squalo alone in that cafe.

* * *

I open the room number 3026 on the third floor. I saw the froggy wearing his frog hat that I gave. Well, I forced him to wear it again, shishishi.

"Ah, the messy-hair man. Where did you go, messy-hair man?" He asked in monotone.

"Let me add some of your memories Froggy, my name is Belphegor. Since I'm a prince, you must call me Bel-senpai or ouji-sama. Shishishi." I grinned widely to him.

"Are you a narcissistic prince in your kingdom?"

"No, I'm Prince the Ripper, Froggy."

"Aah... I get it, you're a _fake prince_."

I surprised. The prince heard the frog croaked like usual. It's like the frog didn't lose his memories. At least I recover his memories a little, shishishi.

"Teme... How dare you to call the prince like that?"

"But, Bel-senpai called me froggy even I'm your life saver."

I stayed in silence for a minute. I tried to understand his sentence. Did he remember about the accident?

"What did you just say?"

"I said Bel-senpai called me froggy even I'm your life saver. Hm? Bel-senpai?"

"You remember about the accident, don't you?"

"Uum... I didn't really remember about the accident but in my head, I can see it clearly that I have saved you." He said monotonously.

"Only the accident? How about your past? Which memories do you still remember?"

"Uum... The weird pineapple-hairstyle man that I call shisou, my apple hat, grandma, and my childhood memories." He tried to think hard.

"Is that so? How about Varia? Long-haired captain? Gaylord? Pervert Lightning? Boss? How about me?" I hesitated to ask my last question.

"Uum... No, what is Varia by the way? Are they members of Varia? But I remember about someone that I called 'Bel-senpai'. Oh! It's you, Bel-senpai." I'm glad he still remember me. The prince is popular, shishishi.

"What a slow brain that you have. You haven't recognized me even I had told you my name?"

"No."

"What do you remember about me?" I'm curious about his current memories about me.

"Uum... Unstylish knives, striped T-shirt, long bangs, tiara, prince, and... Messy hair?" I looked at myself. I brought knives, wore striped T-shirt with tiara, have long bangs with messy hair, and I had called myself as a prince.

"You just described my appearance, didn't you?"

"Hoo, you're a genius senpai." he said with monotone voice. He coughed a little after he said it.

"Of course, because I'm the prin-, Froggy?" His cough became worse. "Oi, Fran. Are you alright? I'll call the doctor, just hang in there."

"*cough* (_a/n: I don't know how to spell cough sound_) my chest is in pain." I immediately call the doctor from Fran's room. Fortunately the doctor was around Fran's room. I hope, froggy is alright.

To be continued...

**A/n: I know It's a weird story. But please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**


End file.
